Night With The Ylissean Prince
by Aphrodisiomania
Summary: Chrom and his recently betrothed consummate their union. This is pretty much a oneshot PWP. Hope you enjoy!


"Give me a moment and I will put out the light." He reached for the shovel to bank the fire in the deep in-set fireplace.

"There's no need!" Saga said. She moved to his side. Determinedly, she pulled back Chrom's shirt off of his muscular shoulders and dropped it to the luxurious rug under their feet. "Don't deny me the pleasure of seeing the body of my husband," she giggled lightly. She touched the Mark of the Exalt on his muscled arm with reverence, and leaned in to kiss the hollow above his sternum. His smooth, tight muscles flexed in the soft glow of the fire in the large chamber. Chrom shuddered. She moved her lips languidly up his throat and rested at his mouth, his lips opening to hers in a passionate kiss that sent a flare down Saga's spine into her loins.

"Mm, Saga," he moaned. His arms tightened fiercely around her. The heat within him was palpable, she felt the desire he was clinging to control. There was a pure sensuality radiating from his kiss and his body pressing into her, threatening to overwhelm. She relented to him, the euphoric rush taking over, causing her to move intuitively, effectively drowning out her thoughts.

His hands brushed her waist, and he lifted her off of her feet. She wrapped her legs around him and he dipped his head, kissing her breasts through the thin cloth of her nightgown. She gasped when his teeth grazed a nipple. "Chrom." She clutched at him with fevered delight. He carried her to their bed and sat her down softly. Saga felt the plush cushioning of the velvety coverlet beneath her hands. The skirt of her gown fluttered around her thighs, leaving her flesh exposed to his sight.

Before she had time to orient herself, Chrom came down on top of her. He was heavy, exquisitely so. The weight of his toned body crushed her into the plush blanket, the material of his breeches scratched against her bare legs. She felt the dense weight of his cock against her thigh, and sucked in her breath. He raised his head and looked down into her dark eyes with his own of royal blue. "I want you, Saga; I can't believe this moment is happening."

The realization that she was in this moment hit her like an ocean wave. She was a woman with a past unknown to even herself, yet alone with and now wed to this beautiful Ylissean lord. It was all too perfect. She was lost in his beguiling gaze, to an ardor that seared between them. The wait for the war to end now over, it all seemed like such a long time past to her now. Longing glazed over his heavy-lidded stare; she threaded her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes and sighed. "I've never felt anything like this before, Chrom."

"Me neither. I'm glad that I'm sharing it with you." He kissed her deeply, hungrily. His hand slid down her leg, beneath her gown. He brushed the pads of his fingers around her hips from underneath, squeezing when he reached her buttocks. She sank her nails into the taut muscles of his back and he groaned. His hand moved up the inside of her thigh, upward to caress her stomach, stopping briefly to appreciate her breasts, kneading them tenderly. Weak pants escaping her parted lips, flushed from their kissing.

He pulled her gown over her head, letting it sit on the bed beside her; then reached for her small, lacy panties, tossing them to the floor and pressing against the dewy, throbbing sex between her legs; she gasped his name as he sank one finger into her, pushing gently into the tight space. She shivered in reaction to the sensual invasion. "Please," She twisted eagerly, "don't stop."

He withdrew his finger slowly and eased it into her again, moving his thumb over her clit. Inundated with sensation, she clung to him, silently loving the exquisite torment. "Chrom!" He bent his head to her chest, kissing the skin while continuing to finger her, pushing deeper into the passage. A coiling need grew in her muscles. Sensing her urgency, he gently pulled out and quickly shed the rest of his clothes; his thick erection a delicious sight to her eyes. "Saga, I–"

"You don't have to say another word, Chrom. I trust you, and I'm ready," she said. He nodded, looking a little nervous he climbed atop her. He gave a slight, sexy smile and laced her neck with kisses. "Tell me you want me, "he whispered into the curve of her throat. "Please let me hear you say it, my comely bride." The husky lust in his voice made her want him ever more desperately. "Gods, Chrom, I want no one else but you," she murmured breathlessly. With that, he kissed her mouth and carefully guided himself to the slit of her sex, the head resting pointedly between her lips.

"And I you," he replied, need throbbing in his dulcet tone. He pressed into her, willing himself to move gradually as possible into her tightness to make sure she could accommodate. She grabbed his buttocks and pushed herself up; she let out a loud gasp as he sunk to the hilt. He drew in a sharp breath as she did so; the sound pleased her and she ground up against him, bucking her hips. His full length inside of her, he began to move, she clung tightly every time he pulled out, inch by inch at an agonizingly slow pace, only to plunge into her deeper, the fullness satisfying her every want and driving her to the brink of sanity.

She felt the tension building inside her, the soon-to-be release developing pressure and building in her muscles. She clutched Chrom's shoulders, nails digging into his flesh as she came in deep, convulsive shudders, her throaty scream echoed in the spacious room. She convulsed around him; the spasms squeezing his engorged cock, causing him to move in shorter, quicker thrusts, and he slammed into her one final time, spilling his seed into her.

They lay breathless a moment, heaving in one another's arms. "I love you, Saga," he whispered into her mouth and sealed them in with a gentle kiss. She smiled inwardly and considered in that moment that Chrom was royalty in every sense of the word. "I love you, Chrom, and I always will."

* * *

Please R&R if you enjoyed it! Comments are helpful to me improving the work, so if you see anything, please let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Rights to the Fire Emblem Property.


End file.
